girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-10-26 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Poor Trelawney. She was doing such a good job of keeping Gil occupied, and now he's about to go off in a completely uncontrollable direction. This is going to be interesting. He doesn't know that the person Bang plans on hunting down is Zeetha yet. If he does insist on getting involved with this, the resulting conflict is going to be fun. MasakoRei (talk) 09:53, October 26, 2018 (UTC) This is a pretty great example of how close Bang and Gil are. I can't wait to see how they handle this as it develops. Solomon Keyes (talk) 13:03, October 26, 2018 (UTC) ...And there's the minor complication (besides Zeetha and Agatha's relationship) of Zeetha and Gil being brother and sister.... SillyOne (talk) 14:40, October 26, 2018 (UTC) : It amuses me that while Zeetha is Gil's biological sister, Bang is Gil's sister in basically every other respect. This is gonna be good. PhoenixTalion (talk) 23:08, October 26, 2018 (UTC) @Solomon, agreed, it's nice to see Gil being so open about his feelings. (Bang, otoh, is still hiding behind sarcasm.) ➤ @Masako, are we sure that Gil doesn't know it's Zeetha? Why does he think it's even possible that Bang will lose the fight? He was perfectly confident sending her against Jaron! ➤ :Gil knows Bang very well. Her behavior and attitude gave him the clue. --Fred1740 (talk) 17:25, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :: I must say, her face in panel 3 doesn't look like someone in fear of her life. Bkharvey (talk) 19:10, October 26, 2018 (UTC) @Silly, I wonder if this will be when Gil finds out he's her brother. ➤ It's cool, btw, that this is not only Girl Genius but also Girl Killing Machine, which runs even more against cultural stereotypes. ➤ But Gil isn't thinking this through. Klaus brought Bang on board, I imagine, partly out of self-interest, but also partly for the public good, turning this dreaded pirate into an ally in keeping the peace. Gil is now offering to join her in an act of piracy. I'm surprised this isn't waking up Klaus-in-Gil! Bkharvey (talk) 14:55, October 26, 2018 (UTC) ... I'm a little slow on the uptake, but of course Bang knows that Zeetha is a friend and teammate of Gil's girlfriend, so she doesn't want to put Gil in the position of having to choose between loyalties. That's why she won't involve Gil, not because she thinks she's going to get killed. Bkharvey (talk) 15:16, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :Bang might kill Zeetha, but Agatha has been known to make death rays and she has Jäger bodyguards plus Higgs is Zeetha's boyfriend. it's not just Zeetha, who single handed, wiped out her pirates and base she's concerned about. I don't think a homicidal psychopath like Bang actually cares what anyone else - like Gil - thinks. --Fred1740 (talk) 17:25, October 26, 2018 (UTC) ::I was with you until the last sentence. She didn't want Gil to see her cry; she wants Klaus to understand that the burning town was not her fault. I grant you that she doesn't care about most people's opinion. Bkharvey (talk) 17:39, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :: P.S. I'm not arguing that she doesn't think she'll be killed! But if that were the whole story, I'd think she'd be glad of Gil's help. But she knows that Gil would regret his offer once he sees who she's fighting. Bkharvey (talk) 19:04, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :: P.P.S. And that's also why she's not telling him who it is! If it'd been Tweedle she'd have told him first thing, instead of starting off with "Herr Baron" to distance herself from him. Even if it'd been, say, Maxim, she still might have told him. But she knows that if he knew it was Zeetha, he might well have had to try much harder to stop her, by force if necessary. Bkharvey (talk) 20:44, October 26, 2018 (UTC) "Hey, don't feel bad! We've had fun, haven't we?" This extremely un-Bang-like remark does sound like one of those dying-of-cancer-person-trying-to-cheer-up-a-friend scenes in the movies. Thinking about it kind of demystifies for me Gil's seemingly only-I-would-notice recognition that Bang expects to die. ➤ Having spent too much time studying psychotherapy, I have to wonder whether there's an element of wish fulfillment in her expectation. Bear with me. Zeetha is tough, but so is Bang; it's not obvious to me who'd win an all-out fight. Bang started out as a pirate, not really caring whom she kills as long as she'll benefit from it. But for the past several years, Klaus, and then Gil, have been civilizing her. Not that she's less bloodthirsty, but now she kills people who need killing. (Zulenna, early in the story, was a shocking overreaction, but since then she hasn't shocked us in that way.) She's been telling herself that this is just an arrangement of convenience, until she avenges her crew and gets back to straightforward piracy. Now that moment is upon her, and she's not sure she really has the heart to be a pirate any more. She can't let her fan club down by just ignoring what she's learned and continuing as the Empire's fixer of last resort, but she doesn't know what else to do with herself. Okay, now you can tell me I'm crazy. Bkharvey (talk) 04:54, October 28, 2018 (UTC) : Of course you are crazy. What kind of normal person has over 1,000 edits on a wiki about a comic? But your theory presents a consistent picture. Argadi (talk) 09:22, October 28, 2018 (UTC) :: :-) By the way, is Zeetha ever going to get past strength and endurance training with Agatha? I mean, aren't we all convinced that Bang would make quick work of Agatha in a fight? And yet Zeetha herself appears to be at least in the same league as Bang. Bkharvey (talk) 01:22, October 29, 2018 (UTC) :: P.S. Yeah, even with a ray gun. Bang would be all over Agatha before she could even lift the ray gun to firing position. Bkharvey (talk) 04:00, October 29, 2018 (UTC)